


the essentials: candid photographs and toast

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [10]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, This was supposed to be a date, a request from tumblr, after travelling so much, before MCLUL, but the closest thing they get, post MCL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: “When you get super famous, I’m going to make you sign all these photos, sell them on eBay, and retire with my fortune to a big house with a private beach.”“Make sure you get my good side.”“I always do, don’t I?”





	the essentials: candid photographs and toast

Carefully, Gigi pads around the apartment, softly shutting doors behind her as she goes. Demon was comfortably outside, happily sated with the amount of food given for breakfast, meaning she didn’t have to worry about being knocked down for a few hours at least. And Castiel claimed that he was the favourite, except Demon knew what kind of morning it was when Gigi fed him twice the amount. 

Bedroom door clicking closed behind her, Gigi makes her way slowly through the discarded clothes, half open suitcase and strewn about bags. They’d only been home for two days, and Castiel had barely moved from the bed, sleeping until late afternoon yesterday alone. Gigi had settled on the packing things away being a decision for another day, as she sets down a plate of toast on the bedside table, picking up her phone as she went.

Flicking through messages, Gigi settles on the edge of the bed, humming a song heard so often that she knew each part individually by this point. Her song. Castiel refused to perform it for his agent, stating that it was private and not something he wanted to share with his growing following. And last night, probably using the last of his voice that he had, Castiel had sung the song, no need for instruments, with candles all around the room, and dinner for two on the little table in his room.

And people thought he wasn’t the least bit romantic.

With that thought, Gigi couldn’t help looking over her shoulder and smiling at the still asleep Castiel. He was frowning, as if deep in thought, and it wasn’t the first time she’d wondered what he was dreaming about. Rosalya sends a message at that exact moment - a dark, cropped photo, that looked like Leigh fast asleep beside her with the text ‘gonna be late sorry’ in small white writing over the top.

Honestly, Gigi kind of expected this. It was a Sunday, after all. She’d already pushed their reservation back an extra two hours on Friday, once she’d dragged Castiel into their room and left him on the bed to sleep. As far as most of their friends were even aware, the two of them had only just made contact with the outside world in the last hour, and that was because of Gigi alone.

Holding her phone up, she takes a photo of herself with Castiel spread out on the bed behind her. And another three, at least, saving them to her phone anyway, if only because her hair wasn’t sitting just quite right. As she’s typing out the ‘alrdy sorted the res see u soon xx’, Castiel finally begins to move. A low groan resounds from him, and if Gigi didn’t know any better, she could’ve mistaken him for Demon.

Already ready with the water, painkillers and strepsils, Gigi settles a little more comfortably on the bed. Kneeling beside Castiel, she snaps another photo of his face, visibly worn, but definitely better than Friday. Plastered over the top was a ‘guess who finally woke up lol’, before sending it out to the group chat. Castiel’s phone pings at the notification, clearly from Gigi. He doesn’t even reach for it, finally rolling onto his back.

Slowly, Castiel’s eyes opens, a languid blink, before focusing on her. “You taking photos of me?”

Without missing a beat, Gigi grins as deviously as she could, snapping another photo for added effect. Privately, this time. “When you get super famous, I’m going to make you sign all these photos, sell them on eBay, and retire with my fortune to a big house with a private beach.”

Castiel laughs, raw and scratchy, but warm. Always warm. His morning routine was simple enough. Stretch and roll back over for a few more minutes, before dragging himself into the shower. Just as he did now, moving a bit closer to Gigi to try and get his arms around her. “Make sure you get my good side,” he mumbles against her knee, smiling when she laughs. 

“I always do, don’t I?”

He hums an  _mmhmm_ , definitely the most she would be getting for a little while longer. Threading her fingers through his hair, Gigi doesn’t linger on how the last trip out of town was probably the make it or break it stage for Castiel. His videos were gaining traction, and the professional photos taken had begun to circulate with a touch more enthusiasm. Everything was starting to pick up, and it was exciting and terrifying all at once.

But they’d talked about it, the entire way home. Don’t focus on the fear of what happens next. Both of them had sworn up and down that they were staying together, through thick and thin. A tease, about how that sounded like a proposal. 

“Hey, Cassy?”

“Hmm?”

“Love you.”

Castiel chuckles, and pushes himself up finally. Leaning in, resting his forehead against her own, he answers back. “Love you too.”


End file.
